


Please, honey, think things through before you do them.

by Othalla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental (Kinda) Magic, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kids Making Questionable Decisions, Magic, Parenting is a Learning Curve, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/pseuds/Othalla
Summary: Dudley's daughter is too much like him. It's a problem.





	Please, honey, think things through before you do them.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



> I couldn't help myself when I saw you ask for Dudley being a parent, so here, have a fic.  
> (I hope you like it!)
> 
> [Rosefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox) was super kind and helped beta this fic, both for grammar and excessive usage of sighing, so all thanks to them!

Dudley walks past his daughter's room, sees her head stuck too far beneath her dresser, and considers, for one brief moment, walking away. Then he sighs, and pushes the door further open.

“I sure hope I’m not seeing what I’m seeing, Laura,” he says with as even a voice as he can manage. Which is pretty even, considering his daughter has approximately twice her weight’s worth of heavy wooden furniture dangling in the air over her head with only sheer _magic_ keeping it in place. “Otherwise we’re going to have to have another talk about safety measures and what isn't nice to do to your father's heart.”

Laura’s head jerks up. It hits the underside of the dresser with an echoing bang, but thankfully the dresser doesn’t even as much as wobble as Laura crawls out from under it while clutching her head. She swears, loudly and explicitly.

Dudley sighs again. He’s not sure just where his daughter got her potty mouth, but it sure is very impressive for a seven-year-old.

He loves her, but she's a mess.

“Hi, dad,” Laura says pleasantly when she’s properly out from beneath the dresser and turned toward him. “I didn’t know you were home.”

Dudley sends a dubious look her way. “Does that make putting your life in danger any better?”

“But I wasn’t--" she begins to protest, readying up for a fight.

He puts his hand up, palm facing her, and she quietens. “We’ve talked about this. No using magic unsupervised. What if you lost your hold on it and I wasn’t there to stop it from falling?”

She crosses her arms and pouts. “I wouldn’t.”

Dudley raises an eyebrow in what he hopes is a properly disbelieving manner. Thankfully, it does its job.

Laura bites her lip and shifts in place, looking guiltily at the floor. “Sorry.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose.

Laura’s a good kid, but she’s also too much like him. Waiting, taking things slow, _thinking first_ , isn’t in her nature. She wants all the things, and she wants them right away. She’s not above working for it, which is leagues better than how Dudley had been at her age, but she’s not one to care about why choice of method in getting somewhere matters.

Dudley knows all about how well that can go, from sweet experience.

At least she likes him enough that she doesn’t want to make him worry.

“Thank you,” he says, and opens his arms for her to jump into. Which she does, flinging herself across the room like a particularly graceless monkey. Dudley barely keeps his footing and has to brace against the wall to stay upright, grabbing Laura around her back to not drop her.

God, she’s gotten heavy.

“No more magic unsupervised, okay?” he mumbles through her hair, because somehow she ended up inheriting Harry’s mess even though Dudley’s pretty sure he didn’t get it from the side of the family they share.

Laura hums noncommittally in response, making no promises.

Dudley closes his eyes, but yeah, no. That’s enough good parenting done for the day.

 


End file.
